Super Dead Mario Bros
You think that buying old nintendo games from a flea market was the greatest idea ever because they are cheap, WRONG! Bad things can happen... I was up out a flea market, I found out that someone is selling old NES games. I wanted a game, so I bought one, but all it said was "Mario". But I thought that it was just the sticker completely pulled off. So I bought it for $5. When I got home, I remembered that my friend that lives across from me has an NES, so I went to his house to play it. Once I blew into the cartridge, I stuck that sucker in, then what did I get on the title screen? The sky was blue, but with blood drops on it. The title from the title screen was gone. Mario was laying there on the ground with blood all over his face. I was scared, I also noticed that the ground had blood spots. When I pressed start, I was playing as Luigi. The 1st level seemed normal, but then when I stomped on the first goomba, the screen became distorted and the music became scary. The sounds became distorted, too. When I collected a mushroom, the sound was extremely loud! Good thing I covered my ears with soundproof headphones for just in case it's like those other Creppypasta games. Anyways, the sound was loud and distorted, then, when I turned big, he started the bleed all over his face. I got scared. The background was being splattered by blood. Once I got to the end, there was no castle, but a pipe with a pirahna plant in it. Once I got in, Luigi was getting eaten, blood splattered all over the ground and the background, too. But since I went onto the flagpole, I went to the second level. It was normal, until I go to the warp zone. It didn't say "Welcome to the Warp Zone!", it said "You can't escape now, go through this pipe to go to Hell!" I was scared. So, I went into the only pipe. The world was called "World 666" and the level was "Satan" So it was "World 666-Satan". The level was messed up badly. There was spikes all over the place. They all had blood on them. So, I was scared. Thre bricks had blood on the bottom, so I'm guessing someone was trying to break the bricks, but the players head started to bleed. Same the the ? blocks. All of the pipes were splattered with blood and all has pirahna plants. The pirahna plants had blood all over their mouths, so they all ate someone. I was sacred much more than before. When I thought I went t the end, the level repeated itself, so it was endless. Then, the music became very load and distorted. Then, Luigi just flew up to a spike, insead of the usual dead sprite, he had the sprite, but he was covered in blood, then he had his eyes closed. Then, it said game over. When I pressed start again, I was in World 8-4. When I beat Bowser, I got a toad and he said "Peach is dead for good, now you will die, too!". I was extremely frightened by the message! When I pressed the B button, it wouldn't budge. I tried other buttons. The controller wouldn't respond and I was stuck. He mauled Luigi to death and the whole screen covered in blood. Then, I blacked out. After I woke up, It was 2 hours since I blacked out. Then, toad just came right out of the screen and mauled ME! It took only 5 seconds for me to die. Then, I was dead. So, please, DO NOT BUY CARTRIDGES THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THE REAL THING FROM A FLEA MARKET! THEY ARE HACKS! DO NOT TRUST THESE! YOU WILL DIE IF YOU BUY THIS Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Mario Category:Cliche Madness Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:TRUE STORY Category:Wall of Text